Quadrilateral $ABCD$ is a parallelogram.  What is the degree measure of angle $A$? [asy]
size(100);
draw((0,0)--(5,2)--(6,7)--(1,5)--cycle);
draw((5,2)--(7.5,3));
draw(Arc((5,2),1,20,80));
label("$D$",(0,0),SW); label("$C$",(5,2),SE); label("$B$",(6,7),NE); label("$A$",(1,5),NW);

label("$60^\circ$",(6.3,2.8), N);
[/asy]
All angle measures will be in degrees. $\angle DCB = 180 - 60 = 120$, and since opposite angles in a parallelogram are equal, we have $\angle A = \angle DCB = 120$.  Hence the degree measure of $\angle A$ is $\boxed{120}$.